Insomnia
by Little4Kuriboh
Summary: Yuma sufre de insomnio un noche antes de la final del torneo mundial de duelistas, entre la media luz de la estancia recuerda su promesa y el sueño del cual se aferra para seguir. Keyshipping


Es de noche y no puede dormir, se encuentra con el viejo conjunto, el short rojo y la camisa blanca mientras la toalla esta sobre su cuello, mira a su alrededor, la vieja hamaca junto los recuerdos que están por todo el lugar; la antigua colección de reliquias que juntaron sus padres en sus viajes.

Por un instante siente la habitación más grande de lo que es. Sabe que debe dormir, mañana es un día importante, un paso más para cumplir su _promesa_.

Sin embargo no puede dormir. Tal vez sea la forma en la cual su mente le demuestra su nerviosismo, pero todo parece oler a nostalgia y el recuerdo se interpone sin poder hacer algo más.

Fue la convivencia diaria, el aprendizaje mutuo, los sentimientos que fueron creciendo mientras sus fuerzas se incrementaban.

Un amor inesperado entre la ilusión del sueño que no se atrevía a dejar.

"—Me convertiré en el campeón mundial de duelos"

Recordó a su viejo yo mientras una sonrisa en sus labios apareció y rascaba su mejilla con el índice.

"—Levántate y gana"

Fueron las primeras palabras que le escuchó decir. Había sido el duelo contra Ryoga Shark para recuperar el deck de Tetsuo amigo y supuesto rival lo que le había hecho abrir la puerta que prometía algo más.

El sueño que como profecía le había inducido a un mundo más allá. Y en el Astral se encontraba, aquel que fuese su mentor, amigo y lo que no esperó se clavaría en su corazón.

Aquella mirada y el porte que demostraba aunque la confusión se hallaba en él, Yuma jamás podría olvidarla.

Y aquella primera victoria con King Of Wishes Hope contra Revise Dragón solo sería la primera que compartirían juntos entre las aventuras que le depararían.

Pero como todo tiene un comienzo lo suyo debía terminar. Un adiós que Yuma no estaba dispuesto a ofrecer.

•

•

"—¡Planeas absorber los restos de E'rah y neutralizar su maldad! Pero... ¡Entonces te volverás una piedra y vagarás por siempre solo! ¿¡Estás de acuerdo con eso!?"

"—Nací para hacer esto. Mi alma fue creada de esperanzas por el futuro del mundo astral. Tengo la misión de cumplir esta tarea. Conocerte a ti, a Kaito, Shark, Yagumo y Kotori hizo que el derrotar a E'rah fuese posible. Mentiría si dijese que no siento miedo, pero incluso eso es maravilloso; diversión, perdón, terror... Eso me hace sentir vivo de verdad. Añoro esos momentos de mi corta vida y nunca lamentaré el haberlos conocido"

"—Astral ten un duelo conmigo. ¡No me importa cuál sea tu misión, no dejaré que hagas esto! ¡Tener duelos siempre abre un camino! ¡Creo que tener un duelo contigo hará eso de nuevo!"

Un par de lágrimas quieren escapar de sus orbes ante los recuerdos que vienen y van. Aquella petición egoísta solo para poder vislumbrar una ruta más. Aunque fuese minúscula, solo por una vez poder hacer lo que hizo Astral por él.

Acaricia sus sienes mientras una pequeña risa escapa, no es la felicidad que siempre le acompaña, es la añoranza y aquella risible realidad ante el primer y último duelo que ambos pudieron tener.

•

•

"—¡Oración de mi alma dispersa a través de diez mil mundos! ¡Ven a mí y revélate! ¡Aparece ahora verdadero rey de los Numbers! Number 93; King of Wishes Hope Káiser"

La verdad es que los minutos pasan y él se encuentra solo sin poder dormir en esta noche llena de _nostalgia_. Por un momento siente sus piernas temblar, es la debilidad que se niega a demostrar, no aun puesto que se encuentra lejos de completar la _promesa_ por la que prometió vivir.

Y por un instante logra ver a su propio fantasma frente a él.

"—Me niego a perder"

Y es aquella mirada fiera que le da fuerzas de no caer de rodillas, aquella misma que le hizo ganar el duelo con Astral.

Sin embargo su fantasma se desvanece y por un instante puede verlo a _él_. Es aquella sonrisa y mirada tan fresca, la cual solo le demuestra la resignación que mella dentro de sí mismo.

"—Yuma, algunos destinos son inevitables sin importar lo mucho que lo intentas y nací para llegar a este destino"

Es el eco de la conversación que más le duele recordar, aun así no aparta la vista ante los recuerdos que esta noche de insomnio han venido a su cama.

"—Entonces... ¿Ninguno de nosotros puede cambiar ese destino? ¿¡Todo lo que puedo hacer es mirar cómo te sacrificas a ti mismo!?"

"—Yuma, seré el guardián que proteja nuestros mundos. A veces para proteger algo grande debes sacrificar algo pequeño"

Pero para Yuma, Astral no es un simple sacrificio.

Sin embargo entre el dolor del pasado sus palabras resuenan sin poder ser olvidadas.

"—Mi tiempo aquí ha terminado, pero tu futuro continuará por décadas. Experimentarás mucha diversión y dolor. Sé que el Yuma que lucho contra mí puede sobrevivir a tiempos difíciles. Tú futuro está lleno de aventuras y esperanzas. Yuma en el momento que renuncies al futuro, moriré. Por ello nunca te rindas, entonces viviré eternamente"

Un par de lágrimas caen en el piso junto a él que se ha arrodillado, sus manos se han colocado en su rostro, sabe que no hay porque llorar, pero recordarle a Astral siempre le trae dolor como esperanza, aquella que se niega a perder. Es entonces que por un momento se permite ser débil y confiesa lo que no se atrevió a hacer. Corresponder sus palabras.

—Siempre te amaré —Susurra en la habitación vacía mientras se deja avasallar por los sentimientos que ha traído esta noche en especial.

•

•

•

Esta noche le parece eterna, sin embargo al ver la hora en el reloj de pared y escuchar el reclamo de su hermana se ha _propuesto_ a forzarse a dormir, después de todo mañana es su duelo en la final del torneo mundial.

Y entre el sueño que le empieza a invadir escucha una voz singular. Una que jamás podrá confundir.

—Yuma, algún día otra vez, nosotros nos volveremos a ver.

* * *

_**Me siento feliz de poder hacer este Oneshot puesto que al fin pude escribir sobre mi OTP, para mi Zexal es una de las sagas que más amo y atesoro con todo mi corazón dentro del mundo de Yu-Gi-Oh!**_

_**Amo el Keyshipping y la relación de Yuma y Astral. La cual me parece perfecta, el cómo ambos tan diferentes logran entenderse y se hacen crecer mutuamente. Aun lloro con el final, aquella confesión de amor eterno y la promesa de volverse a ver una vez más. La lucha y esfuerzo constante que promete Yuma en hacer un mundo mejor para que Astral no tenga que ser el sello de E'rah y puedan volverse a ver. En fin me siento satisfecha con el resultado, si les gusto por favor no olviden comentar y votar, se les ama, saludos.**_


End file.
